The present invention relates to a computer case, and more particularly to the mounting arrangement of a computer case, which eliminates the use of screws.
A regular computer case is generally comprised of a substantially rectangular case body, and a top cover covered on the top open side of the case body. The top cover has a substantially -shaped cross section. After the top cover had been covered on the case body, screws are mounted in respective mounting holes on the top cover and respective mounting holes on the case body to secure the top cover and the case body together. This mounting procedure is complicated. Further, the presence of the screws destroys the sense of beauty of the computer case.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a computer case mounting arrangement, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According, to one aspect of the present invention, the screwless computer case mounting arrangement includes a top-open case body, a top cover covered on the case body, a hollow shell mounted in an opening on the top cover, an axle pivoted to the hollow shell on the inside, a retaining member fastened to the axle in the hollow shell and hooked on a locating frame of said case body to secure the top cover and the case body together, a handle fastened to the axle and adapted for turning by hand to disengage the retaining member from the locating frame of the case body, and a spring mounted on the axle and adapted for force the retaining member into engagement with the locating frame of the case body. According to another aspect of the present invention, a metal shield is fastened to the bottom side wall of the top cover and covered on the opening of the top cover for EMI (electromagnetic interference) protection. According to still another aspect of the present invention, a lock is installed in the case body, and adapted to stop the retaining member from movement relative to the case body.